As Time Goes By
by SomebodysLucy
Summary: I got this story idea from a british television show called 'As Time Goes By'. I absolutely adore it. Storyline credit to them. Reba meets an old flame. Should they leave it in the past and forget they'd ever met again or could their love be still there? As time goes by they start to find out.
1. Do You Remember?

**New Story. Sadly I own nothing belong to The Reba Show. I do not own the characters nor do I claim to. This is an alternate universe, something completely different to the Reba show, the only things that are the same are Reba, her backround, Brock and his but Cheyenne is only Rebas child. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Its summer so I'm hoping updates will be regular. Now, on with the story. **

Houston Texas, 2011.

"She threw her shoe at the window." Cheyenne said with a chuckle. Cheyenne was Rebas oldest and only daughter and also happened to work with her mother. As she peered down at the younger woman her mother had just fired. Her mother had been in an awful mood all week and when the subject of 'the change' was brought up Reba would get on the defence. "Oh did it break?" asked Reba not looking up from her desk as she continued writing on her sticky notes as she organised her client appointments by date. Cheyenne looked at her friend/co worker Sammy before replying in a matter-of-fact toneof voice that the window couldn't break as it was triple glazed. "I meant the shoe." rolling her eyes she let out a heavy sigh. Once again becoming aggravated "Oh do come away from that window girls. I dont pay you to just stand around doing nothing all day."

Cheyenne and Sammy just nodded before going back to their desks. This girl was the 3rd person Reba had fired this week and for no reason at all. "Iron Drawers is what they're starting to call you." Reba went on with her business as she went ad got a file before stopping to look at her daughter. "Iron what-who are?" pursing her lips she sat back down, wanting the day to be over with already. "The girls in the office are." Cheyenne smiled at her mother as she put a cup of coffee down on front of her. Cheyenne knew that menopause didn't bother her mother in the slighest but she knew growing older did, she didn't know the difference between them as menopause came with age but her mother seemed to think there was a difference. "Right well I'm off." Reba nodded as she waved her daughter off to meet a new client to show him a house that had just been put on the market.

Pulling up outside the apartment building she was showing, Cheyenne noticed the man she'd met last week. Brock Hart, he wasnt extremly attractive in Cheyennes opinion but also wasn't hard on the eyes either. Un-naturally tanned but in this day and age what man wasn't? he had piercing blue eyes and a light southern drawl. "Good evening Mr Hart." pulling her briefcase out with her, Cheyenne closed the door of the taxi behind her and paid the cab driver. Thanking him before she shook Brocks hand.

Once Cheyenne had finished showing Brock around the house, it wasn't very big but it would do a man who was living alone. It had 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a livingroom, a kitchen, and had a great view of Houston city. Brock instantly took to it. Brock had recently moved back to the united states after living in London in the united Kingdom for a year then moving to Kenya,Africa for 30 odd years. He'd visited his family sometimes but hadn't lived there since he was a teenager. Somewhere along the way of the house viewing Brock had managed to get Cheyenne to agree to go to dinner with him, how he didn't know but boy was he glad.

"Mom, i'm home." Cheyenne called out as she let Brock into their house. "Alright love." she heard her mother say in her really thick Oklahoma accent. Reba walked into the livingroom with Sammy to greet her daughter before looking at the man standing beside her. "Mom, Sam, this is Brock." "Hello..." they replied with a smile, sitting back down at the table they were working on., Brock and Reba kept looking at each other, giving small smiles. "Oh...ummm, may I get you a drink?" she asked standing up. "No, no, stay where you are.." Brock replied just as Cheyenne came back down the stairs in a skirt instead of jeans. "I won't be late mom, see you later."

Rebas mind went blank. No, it wasn't him. Looked like him, sounded like him but no, it wasn't. Last she'd heard he was still living in England. Dead for all she could care. Sammy noticed her boss was in a day dream,. which wasn't normal as her head was always on the ball when it came to work. her life revolved around working, she'd work at home and at the office and even at weekends, it was crazy. "Boss?" the younger Brunette said before shrugging when she got no answer. Getting up out of her seat Reba went to where she kept all her old photo albums as she grabbed one marked '1974' sitting on the couch she began flipping through it, Sammy came and sat beside her. "Are you okay Boss?" Sammy was a young girl, around Cheyennes age (32), she'd came to work for Reba when she was about 16 and Reba was very fond of her, the only staff member she allowed herself to laugh with. Flipping the page again Sammy put her finger on a picture. "Thats you.." "Yes.."Holding the album up more to look at the caption she read it aloud "Oklahoma state fair,1971, Me on the Pier minus R." Sammy looked at Reba and vice versa before they both chuckled."Whos R?" asked Sammy. "Who knows. Richard, Robert, Rupert...Rambo." flipping onto another page they both laughed again. "I didn't know you were a Nurse?" "Oh yes, I wanted to save the world then" looking back at the album she read the caption of her first day as a nurse aloud. "Me, outside McAlester Regional Health Center 1974" fipping through another page Reba sighed, she'd never find it. "What is it you're looking for?" again, she flipped the page. "Oh, a ghost.." putting her hand to her head, she bit her lip. She'd found it. The picture of her and Brock that was taking outside the nurses station, they were looking at each other and smiling.

Meanwhile at the hotels dining room that Brock was staying at, Cheyenne and Brock had just finished their meal. They'd talked about Brocks new house, what his job was, even about how he'd kept his American drawl while living in England for all those years. But Cheyenne knew nothing they spoke about was what he really wanted to talk about. Brock wanted to ask about the woman at the house with the vibrant redhair and the thick accent, but how to go about it, he didn't know. "The other girl..uhhh, Sammy, is she your sister?" Cheyenne smiled and shook her head no. "No, shes my moms secretary, the best in the business." Brock nodded and smiled. "And your father, what does he do?" "Not alot, hes dead." "Oh, I'm sorry. Nice Man?" Cheyenne sipped her drink before nodding. "From what I remember, yes." Pausing for a moment Brock smiled again. "And what about your mother?" "Shes nice too. Well..Nice..ish" Cheyenne chuckled, becoming uncomfortable, she'd noticed the looks between her mother and her date but chose to push them away. Brock knew it wasn't a very good topic to be asking the woman you're on a date with so he steered it away, and asked how she liked the food. But his mind was still on the woman he'd fell in love with almost 40 years ago. But of course he didn't know that was her. The woman he'd known was a nurse, not a real estate agent/owner of her own firm.

A while later after they'd had their dessert Cheyenne sighed. "Alright, I give in." "Pardon?" Brock asked as he put his glass down. "Why do you keep asking about Mom?" Brock shrugged. "I think I knew her once." Cheyennes eyes bugged out at this, Cheyenne was a big gossiper and loved it. "Really?! When?" Brock chuckled. "Long before I ever started getting cramps in my leg." Cheyenne smiled at his joke before they soon left to bring her home.

Back at the house Reba had glammed herself up a little, just incase he did decide to come in. She did't do much, just appled a little more makeup and tied her hair up, the way she wore it alot when they'd met.

"I'm home.." Cheyenne called out. Smiling when she heard that Reba stood up, but sat back down one she'd notcied Cheyenne was alone. "Why are you all dressed up?" she asked her mother with a raised eyebrow, of course Reba played dumb. "I am not." sipping her drink she shrugged and smiled. "You thought he'd come in didn't you?" "Oh dont be silly Cheyenne, he was your date, not mine." "But he thinks he knew you. Back when you were a nurse.." "Oh really? must be mistaken me." of course he wasn't and they both knew it. "THATS why you're all dressed up! you knew he knew you and i know you know him. But..how?"

Reba sighed before smiling. "Oh alright.."grabbing the album she'd hidden before Cheyenne came in she flipped it to the page where the pictures of her and Brock were. "There.." pointing to the photo she sat back as Cheyenne looked at it. Grinning of course. "Thats you...and thats him...when was this?" Reba looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Well as you can see, we've no clothes on and are standing outside a cave." Cheyenne poked her tongue out at her mother and giggled. "You're looking at each other and smiling. When was it?" "This was when we had learned how to build fire." rolling her eyes she shrugged. "I was 19 when I met him Cheyenne." "Was it a romance?" "Honey, back then, making out at the back of the movie theaters was a romance." Cheyennes eyes widened as she sat back. "Oh my god I'm his daughter." Reba covered her face as she shook her head. She was 19 in the photo and had Cheyenne at 24. "Maths never was your strong point." Grinning the young blonde moved to sit beside her mother. "Tell me about it." "Theres nothing to tell..I was 19, It was easier to become a nurse in the 70s than it is now, I'd met him at a dance, he wanted to run his own dental practise. We dated for about 3 months, he went to england and I never saw him again, end of story."

Reba sighed. Their romance was one that still made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Brock was having similar thoughts in his hotel room.

The one thing that stood between them all these years, was a letter. A letter She'd never recieved.

**I promise the story gets better. and it is 100% Breba. I'm sorry if its too long for some or too short for others,but this is kind of like a 'pre-story' chapter.**


	2. Getting to know you Again

_Recap: Reba sighed. Their romance was one that still made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Brock was having similar thoughts in his hotel room. _

_The one thing that stood between them all these years, was a letter. A letter She'd never recieved. _

Cheyenne had managed to get a little more out of her mother as the night wasn't easy but when Cheyenne had said that because her mother has done nothing but work she was beginning to forget how to have real conversations. But of course, Cheyenne, being the romantic that she is, immediately thought her mother and her old lover were still in love. The idea of still loving one another may not have been on Reba and Brocks mind, but each other sure was. Reba bit her lip as she rolled over in bed. She felt like she had a pretty good life, she had a beautiful daughter and a successful business. What more could she want? Reba had started her agency 'Homes for You' when Cheyenne was only young, her husband had died and with the money she was left with she started an agency from scratch and over the years it got bigger and bigger. And she was very proud of that. She began thinking of what Cheyenne said about working so much, it was true that Reba did nothing nor think of anything except work. Finally, in the early hours of the mornings she had managed to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Cheyenne went to meet Brock for coffee and she was furious. How dare he. Opening the door to the café they were dining in she huffed. "How dare you." Brock, oblivious to what she was annoyed over looked up at her and chuckled. "excuse me?" the idiotic look on her face made her anger rise even more. "Don't play games Brock." putting his coffee mug down he sat up straighter in his seat. "I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about Cheyenne." "How could you just leave my mom like that? without even writing to her." this time it was Brock who was mad. "Of course I wrote to her. It was your mother that never wrote back." Cheyenne bit her lip. "If you're lying I swear to you..." she didn't know how to finish her sentence so she just let out a loud sigh before leaving the café, thoughts rummaging through her mind.

Standing up after he gave the waitress the money he owed for his coffee, Brock decided to pay his former lover a visit to straighten things out. Walking into her agency he looked at the young girl he'd seen the night before at Rebas house. "I'm looking for Mrs..." this was when he realised he didn't know her marriage name. "I'm looking for Reba." Sammy knew who he was and why he was there, nodding she pointed towards her bosses office. "Shes in a mood. Don't upset her anymore than she already is." Brock didn't really take notice to what the young woman said as he opened and closed the door. Coming face to face with his ex girlfriend. Boy it felt weird thinking of her as a girlfriend now.

"Brock."

"Reba"

They both chuckled as Reba stood up. "You first. Coffee.?" nodding he said a quiet thank you before sitting down after she had told him to take a seat. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she handed him a cup. "I just wanted to set the record." Reba put her cup down as she moved closer to her desk, looking at him.

"Yes so Do I. So, why didn't you write?"

"Lets not play games Reba, why didn't you write?"

"Where to? Brock Enroll Hart, somewhere in the United Kingdom?"

"Reba I sent you the full address as soon as I had it.

"I didn't get a letter."

"Well I sent it.."

Reba could feel her heart breaking all over again. Looking into each others eyes they both gave a small hearted chuckle. a misunderstanding of a lost letter. Typical.

"Oh dear. I suppose we're probably disintergrated into some soil somewhere or the sea."

Smiling at one another Reba suddenly got a thought.

"You didn't bother to write a second freaking letter did you?"

"Well I thought you'd gotten the first letter. Y'know, absence doesn't only make the heart grow fonder, it makes it suspicious. I thought it had all been too good to be true. You and I."

"I waited and waited for your letter Brock, and for you to come home. Or to at least phone as soon as you got one."

"You didn't make much efforts to try and find me either Reba."

narrowing her eyes at him she scoffed.

"What was I meant to do? fly over to England?"

"Well...no, but the fact is, you wrongfully assumed I didn't write, and did nothing."

About to open her mouth to say something her eyes widened as she seen Cheyenne opening her door.

"Cheyenne."  
"I'm just curious, what have you two been talking about?"

Looking at each other Brock and Reba smiled.

"Youth." said Reba.

"Youth and Pride." agreed Brock.

"And stupidity.." looking at Brock again she shrugged.

"Who was stupid?" Cheyenne asked as she stood beside them. She thought this was perfect, she'd always longed for a fairytale in her life, and her mother and her ex lover had the kind of romantic story thatput Romeo and Juliet to shame. She wanted everything to be better.

"We both were.."

Cheyenne grinned as she heard the two voices say that at the same time.

"But everything is alright now? Everything is alright now? I think its wonderful." giggling she quickly left her mothers office to run out to talk to Sammy. They both now had a serious interest in Rebas past and would be studying the two lovers endlessly. They had it in their minds that they'd fall back into each others arms. They just assumed Reba and Brock still had some sparks there. It would just take some time to come out.

"Why should she think its wonderful?" Brock asked with a raise of his eyebrow and a chuckle. He didn't think about Reba like that anymore, well, he didn't think he thought of her like that anymore. Reba was also thinking the same thing. 38 years apart was a long time, they'd grown older without the other, they were too old to try and rekindle a romance. They may not have felt very old but they were closer to 60 than they were to been 20 again.

After Brock told Reba he'd call her he left to go back to he hotel he was staying at. But both he and Reba knew he wasn't going to phone. Men just said that when they didn't know what else to say. Quite frankily, Brock was scared. Scared Reba had the same ideas as Cheyenne and Brock just knew he couldn't give her what she deserved, couldn't fully provide for her, he couldn't back then and he couldn't now.

Walking into the office the following morning Cheyenne was grinning from ear to ear. "Well?" she asked. Reba, completely confused looked at her daughter as she walked over to the printer to print out the letters she needed to send. "What happened yesterday?" Eagerly Cheyenne followed her mother around the office giggling. "Nothing happened." Rolling her eyes Cheyenne sighed, oh how she wished her mom was more like herself, more open.

"You are going to see him again. Arent you?"

"Well he said he'd phone."

"When?"  
"How am I supposed to know that? i'm not in his head."

"And what will you say when he DOES phone?"  
"Hello."

Glaring at her mom Cheyenne growled quietly under her breath. God she hated when her mom thought some situations werent worth talking or even thinking about.

"Oh mother!"

Letting out a little laugh Reba sat back down.

"Cheyenne, Brock knows he's not going to phone, I know he's not going to phone. He knows I know he's not going to phone."

Just as Reba finished her sentence the phone rang. Her eyes darted to it just as Cheyennes did. He couldn't possibly be calling her, they both knew he'd only said that.

"Arent you gonna answer it?" Cheyenne asked with a grin.

"No. If its important they'll call ba-"

just as Reba was about to finish her sentence Cheyenne answered the phone. Her grin the size of Texas soon dropped when she realized it was just a client. She felt like hanging up.

"Told you." Reba said with a chuckle when Cheyenne said it was 'Just Mr Deacon' in a dull voie and sat down,pouting.

While Reba was on the phone Cheyenne started having ideas. Ideas on what was going to happen if they DID see each other again. But maybe it was all in her mind. After two failed marriaged Cheyenne didn't really believe in 'love at first sight' anymore. Her first husband Jacob was funny, they just didn't click, it was a rushed into eloped marriage. And her second husband was smart. as Reba would say, he was smart because he was able to have two women on the run at the same time without getting caught. It was only after the divorce did she find out he was with another woman.

During the day Rebas mind was on over drive, full of memories. Memories of her marriage to Bobby, and memories of her relationship with Brock. She knew she'd never be over Brock, sure their relationship was only 3 months long, but they had something special, something most people never find. She was very greatful for that. Sitting in the park a few blocks away from the office she sat playing with her hands. Looking up and around her she didn't notice Brock walking towards her. He went to her office to see her and Cheyenne told him she'd went for a wasn't very polite about it but she still told him.

Noticing a young dark haired man holding a young nurses hand she smiled. It was her and Brock 38 years ago. In her mind of course.

**flashback: circa 1974.**

_"Brock! I can't! I have to get back inside. I'm not allowed leave these grounds." said a young Reba McKinny,tugging her hand back. "We won't be long. I just wanna take a walk." a much younger Brock Hart said with a silly grin on his face. He'd been seen Reba for a little over a month but it sure felt like he'd known her all his life. To say he loved her would have been putting it lightly. "At midnight? why couldn't we have taken a walk earlier?" Brock looked at her and chuckled. "You were on duty." "Oh yeah.." shrugging she giggled. "Where are we going?" she asked excitedly with a grin. Brock wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter to him. "To the fountain." pecking her lips she hugged into him on the way to the cobble stoned fountain that they had found when they'd met and took a walk to get to know one another. _

_"Brock..? Promise me something."_

_Looking down at Brock as he had his head in his lap he nodded. Smiling. _

_"Anything."_

_"Promise me you'll always love me. No matter what. And you'll never leave." _

_"Honey I love you now and I always will. And You're stuck with me. Got it?" _

_chuckling she nodded, leaning her head down to his level. "I got it." _

_Laughing when he started trying to tickle her she tried to get him away. Standing up she took off running, Brock laughed as he too took off running trying to grab her. Both of them been playful around the fountain. Of course, Reba didn't expect Brock to run THROUGH the water. Grabbing her by the waist he held her tightly as her squeals seized down. Looking down at him she bit her lip, kissing him as she wrapped her legs around him. Brock was her first kiss, and her first love. They'd made love once since they met, in a small inn named The Copper Kettle. It was tiny, 5 bucks for the night, and it only had 12 rooms. In one room Reba gave her all to the man she was kissing. And she'd open herself to him tonight. Smiling against his lips she deepened it as her way to agree with him. That night, behind the fountain they became one. It was gonna be hard to wipe the grin off her face in the morning for sure. It was the last time. _

"Reba. Hello. Reba?"

snapping out of her thoughts she jumped back.

"Brock! don't EVER sneak up on me like that again."

Brock chuckled. She was so focused on what was on her mind she didn't see nor hear him.

Brock had been invited to a party by the owner of the building he was now working in, Van, was a younger man, around Cheyennes age, and vbery successful, rich too. But very "flashy" with his money and his ways. He even said Brock could bring a friend.

"What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile.

"I wondered if you'd like to go to a party tonight?"

"Why?"

"Its something to do. It'll get you out."

"What do you mean it'll get me out? I don't spend my evenings knitting you know."

"It'll get me out then. Do you wanna go? yes or no?"

"Oh alright. No."

"Why do you even want me to go?"

"Because...I don't wanna go on my own."

nodding Reba laughed.

"Ha. I knew there was a catch. Fine, yes I'll go. But if I don't like it I'm going home."

Brock agreed before asking if she'd like to go for some lunch, just as Reba was about to say she should be getting back to work and she wasn't hungry, her stomach grumbled like a dying whale.

"I guess I do want lunch. Ya buying?"

"Of course."

"Deal." grinning at each other they nodded.

Lunch was a start.

**Hope you liked it. :') **


	3. Little rosewood pencil box

_Recap: "I wondered if you'd like to go to a party tonight?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Its something to do. It'll get you out."_

_"What do you mean it'll get me out? I don't spend my evenings knitting you know."_

_"It'll get me out then. Do you wanna go? yes or no?"_

_"Oh alright. No."_

_Brocks face dropped as he looked at her._

_"Why do you even want me to go?" _

_"Because...I don't wanna go on my own."_

_nodding Reba laughed. _

_"Ha. I knew there was a catch. Fine, yes I'll go. But if I don't like it I'm going home."_

_Brock agreed before asking if she'd like to go for some lunch, just as Reba was about to say she should be getting back to work and she wasn't hungry, her stomach grumbled like a dying whale. _

_"I guess I do want lunch. Ya buying?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Deal." grinning at each other they nodded. _

"Where ya going ma?" Cheyenne asked with a grin as she looked at her mother who was putting some gold hoop earrings into her ears. looking at her moms outfit, she knew she was going out somewhere. Somewhere that required her mom to get dressed up.

"A party." Reba answered with a smile. Turning to her daughter she bit the inside of her lip nervously. She hadn't been to a non work related social party in years. Especially in the company of a man.

"Cheyenne?"

"Mhhmm?"

"Do I look alright?"

Wearing black dress pants and a white blouse, Reba had curled her growing red hair and had left it half up half down around her shoulders. Nodding, Cheyenne grinned.

"Mom you look gorgeous. Brocks gonna love it."

"Brock? Why Brock?" Reba asked, smirking when she seen Cheyennes face dropping. "You are, going with Brock? Arent you?" the blonde asked with a shocked expression. If she wasn't then Cheyenne was locking her in the house and not letting her leave. Her mother deserved happiness and Brock was exactly how she was gonna get it. Only Brock and Reba didn't think so, they both just wanted to be friends. "Well, yes, but why do you just assume its Brock?" Thinking about how to word her sentence so Reba wouldn't get offended she grinned. "Because its the first time i've seen you do something non work related in at least 10 years. And don't even deny that, you know for a fact you don't do anything besides work, and going to see Aunt Peggy."

Reba made a face at the mention of Peggys name. Peggy was her sister-in-law and although Reba liked her, she hated her at the same time. After Bobbys death, Peggy just had this horrible idea that Reba wasn't okay, whenever Penny and Reba were in the same company it was always "Poor Reba" she just couldn't get it in her head that Reba was fine and although Reba missed Bobby terribly, it had been 29 years since his death, she was over the mouring process, she got over that soon after his death, she had a 3 year old daughter to look after and that 3 year old needed her attention more than crying did. She knew she had bobby watching over her more now than he could while on earth,and that gave her a sense of comfort back then.

"Oh don't mention that woman please Cheyenne, shes coming in a few weeks and I don't need to be reminded."

Cheyenne giggled at that, she knew she could easily get away from having to spend time with her aunt Peggy, but her poor mom couldn't. Even when she tried Peggy would follow.

"Damn elevator!"

Reba looked up at Brock and chuckled, his buddy had to live on the top floor of an apartment building with a broken elevator. Both of them were soon becoming out of breath.

"Next floor.."

Sighing quietly she nodded as they finally arrived. Grinning when they seen the ballons stuck to the door.

"We don't have to stay."

"Right.." said Reba as they turned back and went to walk back down the stairs. Just as they were about to walk down the door opened.

"Brock!"

Looking back Reba shrugged as they walked towards Van. She could instantly tell he was the flashy kinda guy. Vans parents were both highly rich and left a lot of their things to Van. But Van was once a successful football player, playing for the NFL. Although he was now retired the money he had was far from gone.

Walking inside the apartment Reba looked at Brock making a face. They were definetely the oldest there, by at least 20 years. This was uncomfortable and weird. They felt like babysitters.

"Brock, pal, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Van was just saying that as a way to get Brock away. Van instantly took a liking to the redheaded beauty that had accompanied Brock to this get together. "Scotty, Bro. This is Brock. He's a dentist." Turning to Reba he grinned. "Theres someone i'd like you to meet too." Looking at Brock, Reba mouted a 'Help' earning a chuckle from Brock. She really didn't wanna be here, especially alone, but she followed Van anyway. Standing at the end of the room she looked over his shoulder as he put his hand beside her head.

"I thought you wanted me to meet someone?" Reba asked confused.

Looking around him Van smirked. "I do.. Me. I wanna know everything about you Reba."

Widening her eyes Reba laughed. "I'm a 56 year old woman with a daughter your age and I run my own business. Thats pretty much it."

"Where has Brock been hiding you huh?" Van asked with a grin as Reba chuckled.

"He's been hiding me in a little rosewood pencil box." giggling Reba shrugged. Van was a nice boy but way too young for her, and the way he was looking at her was making her uncomfortable. But she still spoke to him for a while, asking about his time playing football. She was thankful when she seen Brock walking towards her . Taking the glass he was handing her she thanked him.

"Where have you been hiding this delightful gem of a woman?" Van asked Brock with a laugh, patting Brocks shoulder. Looking at Reba with a smile then at Van he shrugged. "In a little rosewood pencil box." He replied without a single thought, not noticing the genuine shock on Rebas face.

"Thats what Reba said too." Van said in a dramatic shocked voice.

"Really?" Brock asked also in shock as he looked at Reba. Looking into his eyes she smiled. "Yes really." Speaking quietly she sipped her sherry. And was soon relieved when Brock said they really needed to leave now.

"You didn't mind leaving early did you?" Brock asked as they rounded the corner from the apartment building.

"No, not at all. Another hour i'd have been changing their diapers. How times change. I hadn't a clue how to keep up a conversation with anyone there. One woman I spoke to refered to having a child as 'Breeding' who breeds a child? She asked what did they call it in my day."

"And what did you say?" Brock asked with an amused chuckle.

"Having children." Laughing along with Brock she looked over at him. "What made you think of the little rosewood pencil box?" Reba asked with a smile as they walked under the city street lights. That was on her mind ever since he'd said it. It was weird that they'd both thought of it.

"It just came to me. You?"

"The Same. You bought it for me in a little antique store."

"It was near the hospital, I can't remember the name right now but I just remember you falling in love with the store. I had to get it for you."

Reba laughed as she gave a nod of her head in agreement.

"Such a strange thing to buy the girl you were in love with." Brock chuckled, remembering the excitment on Rebas face when he handed it to her. That was what he used to love about her, the smallest thing you would give her excited her and she was so thrilled and appreciative of it that it made you want to go and buy her everything because of how geatful she was.

"Were you?" Reba asked as she stopped walking and turned Brock towards her. She knew he was but she wanted to hear him say it again. She didn't know why she wanted him to say it, but she did.

"You know damn well I was in love with you. I must have been. 6 bucks that cost me."

Laughing Reba hit his arm playfully with her elbow. "Mo'ron!"

Brock smirked at her as they started walking again.

"I still have it you know."

"Do you really?"

"Yes. Must be worth millions now."

"Dont hesitate to sell it."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Why not?"

"Because its priceless to me.."

Reba smiled up at him as Brock kissed the side of her head. It was true, everything he had given her was priceless because HE had bought them.

**I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than usual. But I hope you liked it. R&R please!**


End file.
